


Sort of the Beginning

by dancingdragon3



Series: Tangled Braids [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting/Spoilers for: Time of the Doctor. References The Forest of the Dead, The Pandorica Opens, Big Bang, and A Good Man Goes to War.<br/>Summary: How and why the plan to blow up the TARDIS was really set in motion. And yes, I do subscribe to a certain theory about the identity of Tasha Lem. Rather than write an essay, I've decided to offer my proof in fan fictional form.<br/>Written for <a href="http://who-contest.livejournal.com/">Who Contest on Live Journal</a> drabble challenge #49 “Box”. And for <a href="http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/">Puzzle Prompts on Live Journal</a>  August: flight and warrior/soldier (Tasha Lem is the supreme commander of her own army.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of the Beginning

In constant motion, the station flew between the other various armies, trying to maintain some sort of order. It was exhaustingly stressful. She was just glad that Charlotte and the real Main Frame were far away and safe. 

The Siege of Trenzalore raged for over a hundred years before one of her officers brought the plan to her. Thankfully, she quickly suspended her laughter subroutine. Bishop Kavorian had no idea who Tasha Lem had once been, only that she was well acquainted with the Doctor’s past. Enough to point out the plan’s flaws, and add her own, necessary, personal adjustments. 

It was all simply too funny. She’d thought this life might be a way to mitigate the circumstances of her first childhood, when in reality, she was here to ensure her parents lived to conceive her. And she finally understood what went wrong with the TARDIS just before it exploded. She hoped to reveal this new twist the next time the Doctor came on board...before his final end.

Hiding sadness now, she retrieved the blue paper mache facsimile, kept in an airtight box for centuries. With love and regret, she handled the fragile keepsake, knowing it would be destroyed in the upcoming process. She took comfort that another part of her would get it back soon. Part of her was always running with them. 

“The key to the Doctor and these cracks in time isn’t through his current assistant. You need to go back farther, to a previous companion, Amy Pond. She made this with her own hands. It will lead you where you need to be, a house with a blue door. June 26, 2010. In her bedroom, you’ll find all kinds of material to construct the perfect trap. And you make sure the Nestene include a duplicate of her boyfriend among their soldiers. He will be the key to gaining the Doctor’s trust when it’s time to put him in the Pandorica.” 

“Pardon Ma’am, into the what?” Kavorian asked. 

“The Pandorica. When you see the companion’s room, you’ll understand. The prison you make for the Doctor will be the last box that ever holds him. An indestructible stone cube, with all the locking mechanisms you suggested, and any more you can come up with. But also, there needs to be life support. A Time Lord regenerating could destroy anything. They are vulnerable to starvation and suffocation, but cannot truly die. In this case, death would be his escape route, so the restoration field needs to be extreme.”

“How wonderfully torturous.” Nodding, Kavorian smiled coldly. “I understand. Anything else, Mother Superious?” 

_You understand nothing, you fascist -_ “Don’t let any of our order be seen. The Shadow Proclamation treaty should force them to be your hands. If this doesn’t work, he needs to believe The Church is still on his side.” She smiled and held up the miniature TARDIS. “And while you’re doing all that, I’ll be blowing this up.” _And making sure I don’t die in the process._


End file.
